Firestar's Actual Nine Lives
by Skystar of SkyClan
Summary: My first story of Warriors. It is about Firestar's 9 lives and how he actually lost them. THE FINAL CHAPTER! *Drum-rolls*
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first story for Warriors so please don't get into a fit if I'm wrong about several things! I do not own any of the Warriors characters except my OCs.

**Prologue**

_Hey! I'm Silverstar, a StarClan cat. Today, I had decided to tell you the REAL truths about Firestar. Of course, he's ThunderClan's greatest leader...probably. I'll tell you actually how terrible he is. Unless you think he had done wonderful things..._

_..._

Firestar's Nine Lives

**Lionheart **gave a life with the gift of courage, to defend his Clan in battle

**Redtail **gave him a life with the gift of justice, to judge his Clanmates fairly

**Silverstream **gave the gift of loyalty to what he knows to be right

**Runningwind **presented his life with the gift of tireless energy, so he could serve his Clan

**Brindleface **gave him the same desire to protect his Clan

**Swiftpaw**gave him the gift of mentoring

**Yellowfang **gave compassion as the gift

**Spottedleaf **gave him love

**Bluestar **gave him the gifts of nobility, certainly, and faith

-from _Warriors: Secrets of the Clans_...

That day when Bluestar died, Firestar buried her and left the Clan to travel to the Moonstones. He stayed there for one night and returned a leader of ThunderClan.

The next day...

Firestar woke up in a cozy den. There was no warriors in the den. _That's strange. _He crept outside and nearly fell off the Highrock.

"Sandstorm! Save me!"

Sandstorm ran out of the warriors' den and scrambled up the HIghrock to get Firestar. They climbed down slowly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Firestar demanded angrily.

"But Firestar!" Sandstorm said. "You're the leader! You don't remember?"

"WHAT?"

"Of course you are!"

"WAHHH!" Firestar bawled. "I don't want to be a leader!"

"What? Wait why?"

"Leaders always die," Firestar sniffed.

"Of course they do! Everyone have to die eventually. Plus, you got 8 more lives than us!"

"WAAAAHHHH!"

One day later...

"ThunderClan! I, Firestar, is now your new leader!" Firestar announced.

"Ummm, yeah. I mean YAY!" Cloudtail, Firestar's kin, called out.

The cats cheered. However, Dustpelt was not. He was plotting to kill Firestar. Firestar bounded down the Highrock and crashed into Dustpelt. He flew before crashing into the nursery. The queens screamed and attacked the poor cat. After the accident, as the queens claimed it was, Dustpelt was all beaten up and had black eyes. However, he was VERY mad.

"YOU SHALL DIE, FIRESTAR!"

"Are you alright?" Sandstorm asked suspicous.

"Umm. Oh yeah. I'm okay."

Please review the story. I want at least 1 review before I update it.


	2. Life 1

_Alright. I'm back. Hey, I'm Silverstar in case you forgot. Anyway, I got to continue the story about Firestar..._

**Firestar's Life #1: The Thunderpath**

The four leaders stood to the side of the ThunderPath, watching carefully as their Clanmates ran across. Well, Firestar wasn't actually _looking. _He was actually sleeping on his paws.

"Firestar!"

"Sure," mumbled Firestar. Suddenly, he started to sleepwalk.

"FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm shrieked.

All of the other cats turned and saw him in the middle of the road. However, they were too afraid to get killed themselves. So, they watched in terror.

_"What if F stands for the fantabulous leader  
>And I stands for icy, awesome kits<br>While R stands for random thoughts  
>Plus E stands for excellent mate<br>S is for sour cream  
>T is for top leader of all losers<br>And A is for awesome lives  
>Lastly R is for-"<em>

**BANG! **Firestar flew in midair before crashing into a tall oak tree. The monster that had struck Firestar roared past as if nothing had happened.

"R is for random monster that wants to kill you!" Dustpelt called out. He was absolutely angry at Firestar, mostly because there was no reasons why.

Sandstorm screamed in shock and ran to Firestar. "YOU DUMB LEADERS!" she roard madly. "WHY DIDN"T YOU SAVE HIM?"

"Well..." Tallstar muttered, sifting from paw to paw. "I guess because he was supposed to know that the Thunderpath IS dangerous."

"ARGHRARGHR!" Sandstorm attacked Tallstar madly and he lost a life.

***Firestar's Dream***

"Firestar, you lost a life," Bluestar murmured sadly. However, she brightened up. "Lionheart is really annoying! At least he's gone. I absolutely detest him!"

"HEY!" Lionheart roared from somewhere.

"You know," said Firestar, scowling, "I really hate Lionheart because you hate him. Plus, he was sure dumb to die with fear."

"HEYYYYYY! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? I WAS VERY COURAGOUS!" Lionheart screeched. "WHY DID I GIVE YOU A LIFE?"

"I honestly don't know," Firestar spoke in a small voice. Suddenly, he started sobbing. "WAAAHHHH!"

"Shhh," Bluestar spoke angrily.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HEY! LIONHEART! STOP FIRESTAR BEFORE HE REALLY CRIES!" a StarClan cat called out. "AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT."

"Fine," LIonheart answered unhappily. He sent Firestar back to his world. However, he was plotting to get rid of Firestar.

Please review! I will post the next chapter once I get 2 reviews.


	3. Life 2

_It's Silverstar. I will remind you that I do not own Warriors.  
><em>

**Firestar's Life #2: Tribe Mountains**

"Hello Stoneteller," Stormfur meowed.

Stoneteller nodded.

"Why are you Stoneteller?" spoke a Clan kit. "Do stones fly out of your mouth?"

Sandstorm glared at the kit. "Give respect to Stoneteller!"

However, when Stoneteller tried to speak, stones literally rolled out of his mouth. Sandstorm freaked out and fainted.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Those are my teeth," Stoneteller told Sandstorm after she recovered.

"WHAT? TEETH? THEY ARE LIKE WET BALLS! EEEW!"

"Really? Wait. Why would you want to touch those?" Firestar asked.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Sandstorm fretted.

Dustpelt happened to cross the cave when he was unexpectedly punched in his face that was intended for Stoneteller. He flew and crashed into a wall.

"WHAT? OH! SORRY DUSTPELT!"

2 hours later...

"I'm sorry, Sandstorm," Stoneteller murmured. He turned to look at Firestar. "my tribe want to meet you."

"I thought I already did." Firestar's body was dusty brown after the ThunderPath incident.

"No. I mean outside."

"Ummm...oh."

Firestar padded out to see hunters by the waterfall. They smiled as he came closer.

"Hey. I'm Talon of Swooping Eagle. Look at the eagle fly!"

Firestar turned and was startled to see an eagle flying toward his way that he screamed. Later, the cats found out it was just a dead eagle. Brook was holding it aloft. Firestar turned and ran and fell into the small pond. He tried to scream and drowned instead.

"FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm shrieked when she heard about Firestar.

*Firestar's Dream*

"Hey, Runningwind's not here," Firestar commented. Bluestar nodded.

"You lost a life again, Rusty..."

"Yeah. Umm, does Runningwind have a cold?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Runningwind roared from somewhere. "THAT WAS _RUNNINGNOSE_ OF SHADOWCLAN!"

"Wait. Why did you call me Rusty?"

"Well," Bluestar meowed, "you're not red anymore. You're brown. So I think Rusty suits you."

"Hmm. Call me Rustystar."

"What? Oh, I see. Okay..."

"You know," said Firestar, scowling, "I really hate Runningwind because he have a runny nose. That's why I purposely died."

"I DON'T HAVE A RUNNY NOSE!" Runningwind screamed. "GET OUT!"

As Runningwind sent Firestar back to his world, he was seething with rage. He went to Lionheart and plotted with him.

_Please review!_


	4. Life 3

**Firestar's Life #3: Island Battle**

"Do you have a cold?"

"No, I don't," mumbled Firestar. His nose had been runny since the mountain incident.

"FIRESTAR!" Onestar ran into the camp.

"What?" Firestar and Sandstorm turned. "WAIT. DON"T TELL ME MUDCLAW WANTS TO MATE WITH SANDSTORM."

"What? NO!" Onestar yelled. "He's going to kill me!"

Sandstorm howled in rage, "I'm not going anywhere near him!"

A kit bounded back in the nursery. Daisy scolded the kit. The kit said, "I'm not going anywhere near you."

Daisy screeched and pounded the kit. Meanwhile, Onestar was trying to calm Firestar and Sanstorm down.

"That murderous cat!"

"No, Sandstorm! He-"

"WANTED TO MATE WITH SANDSTORM!" Firestar roared.

Two hours later...

Mudclaw was pacing around the lake. "Where is Onestar?"

Firestar, Onestar, and Sandstorm bounded toward the lake.

"What DO YOU want?" Sandstorm glared at Mudclaw.

"Ahha! Onewhisky brought some kittypets!" Mudclaw sneered.

"Wait. Is my name _Onewhisky?"_

"You mean like the alcoholic drink? It tasted really good and yummy," said Firestar who had drank one when he was a kittypet.

The cats stared at him.

"Rustystar is so DUMB!" Mudclaw shrieked. He rolled on the ground, roaring with laughter.

"Rustystar? How do you know my name?"

"It fits you!" laughed Mudclaw. "Attack!"

Cats of RiverClan and WindClan on Mudclaw's side swarmed at them. Brambleclaw screeched and leaped down to fight.

"WAIT! STOP!"

The cats stopped to stared at Firestar.

"This isn't supposed to happen. THe attack was supposed to be at WindClan camp!"

Mudclaw blushed at his mistake. "Emmagawd. You're right! Wait. How do you know my plans?" Suddenly, he got angry and launched himself at Firestar. Brambleclaw leaped in and fought Mudclaw.

Firestar screamed, "I'M RUNNING AWAY!" THen, he ran off.

"COWARD!" Mudclaw screamed.

Dustpelt at that time was running. He crashed into Firestar and sent him flying. Mudclaw was attacked and flew. He landed right on top of Firestar. Then, the lightning struck and the big tree crashed on them.

"FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm shrieked.

*Firestar's dream*

"Brindleface left," Bluestar muttered.

Firestar looked around. "You're right...YES!"

Bluestar looked at him curiously. Firestar did a jig.

"Brindleface is GONE! Brindleface is GONE!"

"FIRESTAR!" Brindleface roared from somewhere.

"You know," said Firestar, scowling, "I really hate Brindleface because she was a queen and I already have a mate. Plus, I never did like her. That's why I purposely ided."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Brindleface yowled. She sent Firestar away and joined Lionheart and Runningwind. Runningwind sniffed.

"Firestar's so terrible."

"Honestly, Runningwind," Lionheart sighed, "I think you _do_ have a runny nose."

"I think you're right, Lionheart."

"I hate it when Firestar's right," Brindleface murmured. "Anyway, we got dome plotting to do."


	5. Life 4

**Firestar's Life #4: Mentoring**

"Okay, on this day forward, Firestar, I, call upon the ancient to name this Blabblabblabkit into Blabblabblabpaw!"

Blabblabblabpaw smiled as the cat cheered.

"Firestar, I, will glare at Blabblabblabpaw and mentor him!"

The cats cheered and departed to do their duties.

"Okay, Blabblabblabpaw. Let's train some fighting moves."

The two cats exited and headed for the Ancient Oak.

"Okay, Blabblabblabpaw. You have to blabblabblabblab blabblabblab blabblab blab!"

"Okay," said Blabblabblabpaw, who had no idea what he was talking about. All he understood was to "attack him."

Blabblabblabpaw screeched and leaped onto Firestar. Firestar screamed in a strange language, but all Blabblabblabpaw understood was "kill me."

Then, Blabblabblabpaw killed Firestar.

"YOU STUPID APPRENTICE! WAIT! YOU AREN'T EVEN REAL! GET OUT!" Sandstorm roared when she heard the news.

*Firestar's dream*

"Did Swiftpaw died or what?"

"I WAS DEAD!" Swiftpaw screeched from somewhere.

"Firestar, honestly. You're so terrible," Bluestar replied.

"I thought I was Rustystar," Firestar said.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, you lost your fourth life."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Bluestar scowled.

"You know," said Firestar, scowling, "I really hate Swiftpaw because he was so dumb and slow to fall to the wild dogs. That's why I purposely died."

"PATHETIC LOSER! YOU STUPID MENTOR! GET OUT!" Swiftpaw sent Firestar away. Then, he joined the others.

"Hey Swiftpaw," Lionheart waved with his paw. "How was Firestar?"

"Horrible," the apprentice replied. "When can we murder him for real?"

"We can't interfere, Swiftpaw," said Brindleface. "We will have to wait. Meanwhile, let's do some real serious plotting."


	6. Life 5

**Firestar's Life #5: Justice**

"Let's kill Sol!"

"Yeah! He murdered Ashfur!"

Firestar peered at the dead body of Ashfur. Then, he roared so loud that the WindClan cats could hear it. "I know who's the murderer!"

The cats turned, waiting for him to say Sol's name.

"It was...ME!"

The cats gasped in shock. Then, a warrior she-cat yowled, "Wait! It was ME!"

"NO! It got to be Sol!" Sandstorm shrieked.

"ME!"

"ME, Hollyleaf!"

"SOL!"

Firestar launched himself onto Hollyleaf. He screamed with rage and killed her.

"MURDERER! YOU-YOU! ARGARGARGRAG!" Sandstorm shrieked.

"SEE!" Firestar roared. "Hollyleaf's dead, so how can she murder Ashfur?"

"YOU MURDER HER!"

Dustpelt rolled on the ground, laughing with happiness. However, Sandstorm was in a fury that she attacked everyone in her path. Dustpelt flew before crashing into the nursery (again). However, Firestar was unlucky. He was killed.

"WHAT? Who killed Firestar?" Sandstorm roared after recovering from her rage.

*Firestar's dream*

"Who's gone?"

"Redtail," sniffed Bluestar.

"Why are you crying?" Fiestar asked.

"Because Redtail's a great deputy!" sobbed Bluestar.

"You mean _was? _And anyway, why should I care? I mean he was so stupid to be tricked by Tigerstar!"

"RUSTSTAR!" Redtail shrieked from somewhere.

"I mean, it's true!"

"Firestar!" Bluestar bawled.

"You know," said Firestar scowling, "you're getting on my nerves. Plus, Redtail was the world's shortest deputy (_I believe he meant as in world's shortest tail or something like that). _That's why I purposely died."

"I'M NOT SHORT! YOU BLIND ANNOYING CAT! GET OUT!"

Redtail sent the leader away and checked on the ever growing group.

"Nice of you to join us," Lionheart spoke happily. "Welcome to the International Warriors Firestar Haters!"

"Redtail," squeaked Swiftpaw. "Nice to meet you. I'm Swiftpaw also known as the World Number 1 Firestar Hater of the Warriors Cats."

"Oh," the deputy said. "How nice."


	7. Life 6

_Just checking to make sure you know that I do not own Warriors.  
><em>**Hello. I'm Sakura who will writes in bold that means the author is writing, not the cat, okay? Sorry for not writing on time, I was busy with homework and school- wait I lied. I wasn't busy with school stuffs, but writing can be hard. Ugh. Okay, onto the story.  
><strong>

**Firestar's Life #6: Love and Hate**

"jeez, Dustpelt. you need bandages?"

"Huh? What?"

"Medicines?" Jayfeather asked.

"Oh. No, I'm fine." But inside, Dustpelt was seething with rage. He was punched 3 times and sprained his paw.

"YOWCH!"

Of course, Firestar was no better. He was dusty brown, had a cold, had a broken tail and paw, and black eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sandstorm spoke.

"NO!" Firestar snapped. "Of course not!"

"Firestar? W-"

"I hate you!"

Sandstorm gasped. "WHAT?"

"You always try to harm me! I know that! I love Spottedleaf! She wouldn't so this to me! She wouldn't had cursed or punched me! She understands me more than you do!"

Sandstorm sobbed. "Y-You hate me? Y-You never loved me? Y-You loved Spottedleaf, a m-medicine cat?

"YES!" Firestar roared.

"WWWAAAAAHHHHH!" Sandstorm bawled and ran out.

2 hours later...

Dustpelt looked up to see Sandstorm entering. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. This is from Jayfeather."

The she-cat handed over a bowl of fruits. Firestar, who was starving, gobbled it up. Sandstorm ran out with Dustpelt and high-fived.

"FIRESTAR!" Jayfeather shrrieked when he found him dead. "AND DEATHBERRIES?"

*Firestar's dream*

"WAHHH!" Firestar bawled.

"What's wrong?" Bluestar asked.

"Spottedleaf's gone!"

"Wow. Is that like the first cat you actually care about?"

"Spottedleaf! I'm sorry!" Firestar wailed.

"It's ok..." Spottedleaf muttered from somewhere.

Bluestar scowled. "Even if she was alive, ahe would still be a medicine cat. You can't mate with one."

"I...don't...care!"

"Mousebrain!" hissed Bluestar.

"No!" Firestar hissed back.

Soon, Firestar and Bluestar were having a shouting match.

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?" Bluestar screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME IF YOU DON'T CARE?" Firestar spat.

"NO! I DON'T CARE!"

"THEN, BE QUIET AND DON'T BUG ME!"

"BE QUIET! GET OUT!" StarClan yowled. They sent Firestar away. Then, they gathered around Bluestar and complained.

"You were too noisy!" Swiftpaw pointed out.

"You made my ears deaf!" Lionheart grumbled.

"Whatever," Bluestar sighed. "He will come back soon. He's a nuisance. You should had seen him."

"We don't want to know," the cats chorused.


	8. Life 7

**Sakura is my favorite name, but it's not real. How sad. I really like it. Ah well. Nothing I can do about it.  
><strong>

**Firestar's Life #7: Compassionate**

"Don't worry, Cinderpaw..." Jayfeather spoke through gritted teeth.

Sandstorm poked her head in. "Lionblaze needs you."

"Okay! Please watch Cinderpaw! Makes sure she doesn't move for now. Don't let her go anywhere. And don't-"

"I know Jayfeather. No need to lecture me."

Jayfether nodded and rushed out, crashing into Firestar.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Grandpa!"

Firestar snorted. "Don't call me Grandpa! I'm not that old!"

"Sorry Gramps!" Jayfeather called over his shoulder.

Lionheart was waiting by the tunnel. He nodded and Jayfeather followed him into the forest. **Wait! ****If Jayfeather's blind, how can he see Lionheart nodded? I don't know why I did that! DX **

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"I think Firestar knows that both of us are from the Three."

"Well...yeah...duh."

"Plus," Lionblaze commented, "I think he doesn't care about Cinderpaw."

"WHAT? How do you know?"

"I think..." said Lionblaze.

Back to camp...

"Yay! Way to go, Cinderpaw!" Firestar smiled.

"WAHHHH!" Cinderpaw bawled.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm spoke through gritted teeth. After the accident, she had avoided him and would never forgive him.

"Whattttttt?"

"Don't be mean! She's hurt!"

"That's what I mean!" said Firestar.

"ARGH!"

Jayfeather crashed in, screeching with rage. He tackled Firestar and beat him up.

"HELP!" Firestar yelled.

"YOU MEAN LEADER!" Jayfeather roared.

"I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A MEDIC!"

Sandstorm and Cinderpaw squeaked in fright as Jayfeather punched Firestar in the face.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Soon, Firestar was dead.

"JAYFEATHER!" Sandstorm and Cinderpaw shrieked. "YOU'RE A MEDICINE CAT!"

*Firestar's dream*

"YELLOWFANG!" BLuestar screeched.

"Woah!"

"TRAITOR!"

"What?" Firestar peered at the spirit. "Oh yeah! Yellowfang was a ShadowClan cat!"

"A MEDIC WHO BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE!"

"Hmm. Oh yeah! She gave birth to Brokenstar!"

"DIE, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Wait! She's dead already!"

2 hours later...

"I hate...Yellowfang," Bluestar spoke in a hoarse voice.

"You know," Firestar scowled, "I hate Yellowfang too. That's why I purposely died."

"DIE? YOU DIE!" Yellowfang screamed in rage. "GET OUT!"

Yellowfang sent Firestar away and spun to stare at Bluestar. "You dare to insult me?"

"It's true, medic!" Bluestar bristled.

Yellowfang spat. The other StarClan cats gathered around Yellowfang and Bluestar.

"You should worry about Firestar, Yellowfang," Redtail mewed.

"Yeah. He had been wrecking his Clan," Lionheart whispered.

"The camp's filled with _kittypets," _Swiftpaw meowed.

"He doesn't care about Cinderpaw," hissed Brindleface.

"He's hurting his mate's feeling," added Runningwind.

"I know," Yellowfang sighed.


	9. Life 8

**Firestar's Life #8: Loyalty to Clan...?  
><strong>

Onestar and Firestar sat together, whispering. It was dark and nighttime. They were in the forest by the river near the WindClan border.

"I hate my Clan. Plus, I'm not a good leader," Firestar murmured.

"Hmmm...you could join my Clan and be a warrior," Onestar pondered.

"Great idea!"

"Okay, let's do this tomorrow night."

Next day...

"FIRESTAR! WAKE UP!"

Firestar woke to see Cinderheart shaking him. "It's already late noon!" she cried.

"W-what?"

"The Gathering's tonight!"

Firestar scrambled out of the den. "Brambleclaw! Bring all of the senior warriors and elders!"

"W-what? But the camp will be in danger!"

"It will be super short! Don't worry!"

"O-okay..."

At Gathering...

"Your turn, Firestar," Mistystar meowed.

Some cats sniggered when Firestar stumbled up the tree. He was tired and hungry. He had rushed out of the camp and got lost, and then he tripped over a root and got mud in his face. He walked over to a river, but fell in and was lucky that he didn't drown. Then, he got clumsy and scared all of the prey. By the time Jayfeather found him, it was time to go to the Gathering.

"Okay.." Firestar snapped hi head to look at the leaders. "I, Firestar, have a great news. I will hand down my leadership to Brambleclaw. From now on, I will be a warrior of WindClan."

"WHAT?"

All the cats turned to look at Sandstorm. She was in a rage and all of the cats scampered away from her.

"FIRESTAR! GET DOWN HERE!"

"What? Why? Sandstorm, I'm the leader. I'm not done talking yet."

"YOU'RE NOT A LEADER ANYMORE! HURRY UP! WE NEED TO TALK ALONE!"

3 hours later...

Firestar sat in Barkface's den, wincing from the wounds that he had received from Sandstorm. Onestar entered.

"How are you?"

"Fine," murmured Firestar.

"I had decided to call you Rustyfur," onestar meowed.

"Wh-okay."

After Barkface put on herbs, Firestar left with Onestar to the lake. As they talked, a cat attacked them.

"MAHMAWHAHAH!"

Onestar shrieked in fright. Firestar yowled and tried to get the intruder off.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS-?"

Firestar was killed.

*Firestar's dream*

"VERY UNLOYAL!" Bluestar spat.

Firestar scowled.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I-I miss Silverstream," said Firestar.

"ARGHARGH!"

"TRAITOR!" Yellowfang yowled.

"DIE!" Swiftpaw shrieked.

"PUNY!" Redtail roared.

"COWARD!" Lionheart screamed.

"RUNNY NOSY!" Runningwind yelled.

"SELFISH!" Brindleface shouted.

Firestar screeched in rage. He was tired of hearing their squabbling.

"YOU ARE ALL JUST DEAD CATS! YOU CAN'T HARM ME!"

"You should know that we formed International Warriors Firestar Haters! I'm World Number 1 Firestar Hater of the Warriors Cats!" Swiftpaw announced proudly.

"You should know that I formed International Warriors StarClan Liars and Haters! I'm World's Best Leader of StarClan Hater of Warriors Cats!" Firestar fired back.

"Huh, liar!"

"Just keep your annoying mouth closed!" Bluestar spoke warily.

"SHU-"

"GET OUT!" Yellowfang spat.

Firestar was sent away. The StarClan cats crowded around Yellowfang and whispered.

"I never saw Firestar organized a group," muttered Lionheart.

"Me neither," whispered Redtail.

"I think he's lying," Swiftpaw meowed. "I know it."

Bluestar sighed heavily. "No, it's true. I wish it wasn't."

"WHEN DID HE DO IT?" demanded Brindleface.

"I dunno. A minute ago?"


	10. Life 9

_I do not own Warriors. There are some OCs i own. See my profile to see who they are. There's a poll I made that I would like if you can do it and a forum called WhistleClan.  
><em>

**Sorry if takes so long. I was very busy with many stuffs. Emma gawd! The last life! That means the story will end after this! *cries* I had such fun writing this... ****Thanks everyone for reviewing!**_  
><em>

**Firestar's Life #9: Lost Faith  
><strong>

When StarClan kicked Firestar out, he laughed about it. He gave creeps to all of the Clans. He lost faith in StarClan and was content with his life. Even though he knew he was on his last life, he put himself in many dangers. He took caution and avoided anything related to StarClan. Whenever any cat mentions StarClan, Firestar just pretended to listen. At Gatherings, he pretended to believe in StarClan.

"Firestar!"

Sandstorm ran toward her mate, out of breath.

"What?" Firestar spoke glumily.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKE! THE CAMP'S ON FIRE!"

"Huh..."

"FIRESTAR! OML!"

FIrestar squinted and smelled smoke. "FIRE!" he shouted.

Sandstorm dragged Firestar to outside of the camp with other cats. They fought the fire and finally won, but it was now late into the night and the camp was half burned.

"WAAAHHHH!" shrieked Sparklekit.

"Shush, Sparklekit," muttered Cinderheart.

"Oh, do you know that fire is a food?" Dustpelt asked.

"ReallY?" Firestar peered at the camp.

"Yeah. It's edible. I tried it. It was SO yummy."

"DUSTPELT!" screeched the queens.

The kits oohed and ahhed.

"I WANNA EAT!" screamed a kit.

"I WANNA EAT FIRE!" yelled Sparklekit.

The queens got in a rage and tackled Dustpelt. After they calmed down, Dustpelt was covered with bruises and cuts.

"Hmm," Sandstorm observed the wounds. "They are fine. No worry."

"B-but they're _bleeding!" _Dustpelt wailed.

"Well, good. You have to learn to be more careful. Jayfeather's at some dumb meeting so he can't heal you."

_"It's a meeting for a stupid Clan called StarClan!" _Firestar complained.

Sandstorm punched Firestar in the face.

2 days later...

Firestar yawned and woke from his evening nap. Sandstorm walked in, peering at her mate.

"Yo."

Sandstorm stared at him blankly.

"Hi Sandstorm. What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"Firestar, you were sleeping! Plus, Dustpelt died."

"Huh? Dustpelt? Oh. Just bury him."

Sandstorm protested, "But Firestar! We have to do the proper ceremony!"

Firestar stared at the she-cat. "Oh yeah. Go ahead."

Sandstorm stared really hard at Firestar which made him uncomfortable.

"Fine. I'll come."

The two cats walked over to the Clearing. Firestar stared at the body for a few moment.

"I, Firestar, will remember Dusteplt forever. I shall burn and eat him over a campfire. I shall live forever as long as he's dead."

The cats nodded solemnly except for Sandstorm. She was crying and laughing and punching Firestar at the same time.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Sparklekit.

"C-cause," Sandstorm coughed. "I'm n-not l-laughing..."

"..." Sparklekit stared at the she-cat and started to bawl. "WAHHHHH! SANDSTORM'S LAUGHING AT ME!"

All of the queens got upset and tackled Sandstorm. Firestar shrieked and attacked the queens. Soon, everyone was attacking each other...

1 hour later...

Firestar stared at the cloudless sky. All around him, his Clan mates laid exhausted. They had fought each other and then decided to have a food fight. The prey was all mushed up and terrible to eat.

"I'm hungry!" complained Sparklekit.

"So am I!" Purdy moaned.

Brambleclaw glared at Purdy. "You're just some random kittypet from a story called Midnight. Or was it Moonrise?"

"I was a loner!" complained Purdy. "And an elder!"

"You're no elder!" said Sparklekit, disgusted. "You're a young, old cat!"

"What the-" Purdy blinked. "I'm OLD! Wait. I'm YOUNG! Oh! I think I'm gonna die!"Purdy fainted.

Tigerstar randomly appeared and took Purdy to the Dark Forest.

"PURDY!" Millie screamed.

"TIGERSTAR!" Brambleclaw yelled.

"DARK FOREST!" Sandstorm shrieked.

"SPARKLEKIT!" Sparklekit squeaked for no reason.

Tigerstar laughed. "MAWAHAHAHA!" **Is that how you spell it? I'm getting lazy. Sorry! .**

Firestar blinked. He sat there, blinking. Tigerstar stared at him and blinked. All of the cats blinked together.

"Watcha blinking for?" Sparklekit questioned Tigerstar.

Tigerstar blinked. "I don't know."

Firestar blinked. "Why not?"

Sparklekit blinked.

"STOP BLINKING!" Sandstorm yelled. "THIS IS A STORY YOU KNOW! NOT A BLINKING CONTEST!"

"Oh right..." Tigerstar blinked. Then, he laughed his stupid laugh and killed Firestar.

"-" Sandstorm screamed.

One trillion o's later...

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sandstorm screamed.

*Firestar's dream*

"What in the world I'm doing here?" Firestar looked around.

Bluestar walked up to him, angry. "You're dead, stupido!" she hissed.

"Oh...hi!"

Bluestar blinked. "H-hi?" She forgot to be angry at him.

Firestar blinked.

"STOP BLINKING!" Swiftpaw meowed angrily. "Bluestar, he formed International Warriors StarClan Liars and Haters! Plus, he's the World's Best Leader of StarClan Hater of Warriors Cats!"

Firestar shot back. "You formed International Warriors Firestar Haters! Plus, you were World Number 1 Firestar Hater of the Warriors Cats!"

"Do you know that blinking is bad for you? Blinking uses 40 calories and burn 1 calories! Blinking uses a lot of exercises than running and causes you to fall asleep. Plus, yo-" Yellowfang continued to rant. **Not real. I don't know if it's true. It's made up ^.^**

Firestar, Bluestar, and Swiftpaw blinked.

Brindleface screamed, "STOP BLINKING! I BAN FIRESTAR FROM STARCLAN!"

Firestar blinked. "Okay."

Firestar trotted to the Dark Forest where he met Tigerstar.

"WHAT! Banned from StarClan?"

Firestar shrugged and blinked.

"Dude, you gotta see Spottedleaf," Tigerstar commented.

"Okay." Firestar walked to the StarClan camp and found Spottedleaf. "Spottedleaf?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Spottedleaf leaped on Firestar and hugged him.

Sandstorm was watching a video and was crying until she saw Spottedleaf. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY PRECIOUS MATE!" she roared.

Spottedleaf smiled. Firestar blinked. They both blinked 100 times.

"I love you too," Firestar finally whispered.

"FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm threw popcorn at the video. "I HATE YOU!"

Firestar smiled and hugged back. For the final time, he blinked and winked.

**So. The final conclusion. Many of you will cry. Many of you will scream and throw the phone at a wall or bash the computer. Man of you will sulk. Many of you will blink. Many of you will sigh and wish the story will continue. Many of you are probably dead asleep by now. Many of you will laugh like a crazy person. This is, I repeat, THIS IS** **the final chapter. So sorry. I will miss you all! *Hugs you all people and places a cookie tray***


End file.
